The Flower and Prongs
by patronusprongs
Summary: There once was a handsome man but he was cruel and arrogant. On one stormy night he gets transformed into a hideous beast. Now he must find someone who will love him but who could ever love a beast...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K Rowling or beauty and the beast I own nothing.

Hey so this is my first ever fanfic and please go easy on the reviews could I have some feedback and some helpful criticism would be nice. Now on with the show.

The Flower and Prongs

Chapter 1: Prologue

A long time ago in a kingdom far away their lived a young prince who was vain and cruel. He had everything he ever wanted looks, wealth, great friends etc… His friends were the best of friends anyone could ask for but they like any other human were conceited, vain and cruel but not as conceited as the prince.

The prince never displayed any show of kindness to anyone always giving anyone who approached his magnificent castle an icy glare. His friends started to grow fearful of his friend's lack of kindness even though they were conceited just as he they knew when to draw a line but they had an air of playfulness around them whereas the prince had a powerful and domineering aura.

One cold winter's night an old man with sallow skin, a hooked nose and black greasy hair(A/N: I don't hate Snape I just thought he would suit this role) approached his castle on this particular night however there was a storm wild and fearless as the ocean's fearsome waves.

He asked if he could shelter in his vast castle for the night. The prince upon seeing the sight of the old man was repulsed and told him to leave. The man tried a second time and offered a wand, but alas this wasn't any old wand this was the most powerful wand to ever be created.

The prince looked at the wand curiously but denied on earth would a pathetic old man have a powerful wand? Obviously he was the trying to trick him but this prince was no fool. So the prince told the old man to get out of his sight.

Then suddenly the old man had drawn out a wand and before the prince could defend himself he was lying on the floor. The hooked nosed stranger standing above him.

The prince tried desperately to ask for forgiveness but it was too late. The old man had seen the cruelty in his heart and had said that your inner beauty will be shown on your outside.

The prince was suddenly on the floor with his hands in front of him. He felt his body change and he writhed on the floor as it did. Soon he wasn't screaming he was howling. There on the floor was no longer a prince but a hideous ugly beast.

The old man then transformed the other inhabitants of the castle as well. The once beautiful palace was now changed to look like a haunted castle with gargoyles and what not.

The old man then told the beast that if someone could learn to love him as he is then he shall return back to his original form. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast forever. He continued and said as each ear passes cracks will appear in the wand and as soon as the 20th year approaches the wand will burst into oblivion and be destroyed.

Years passed and no one dared to go into the castle for the rumour of the hideous beast that inhabited it. Thick vines surrounded the castle making it impossible to find. Soon the beast began to lose hope. For who could ever love a beast…..

**Well folks tell me what you think just press that review button down there and all be known… Next chapter we get to meet Lily **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Well hey people I'm back Hope you guys like this. Well now I'll just stop yapping so you can read well enjoy!

Chapter 2: A trip to the….

Beep Beep Beep would someone please get rid of that annoying not to mention tedious beeping. It was driving her nuts. A girl about the age of 16 rolled onto her side and buried herself deep within the covers in the hopes of drowning out the noise. There was no such luck. The girl groaned and slowly got up. She glared at the alarm clock and made her way to the bathroom.

She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her Mum was making some toast and pancakes.

"Lily, would you be a dear and pass me one of the plates," said the girl's mother. Lily got up and passed her a plate. "Mum, can I go out today and explore the new neighborhood?"asked Lily. For you see Lily and her family had just moved there last year, but Lily didn't get a chance to see it because she had to go to school.

Lily didn't go to any ordinary school nor was she no ordinary girl for you see Lily Evans is a witch and she goes to the best school in all of Europe Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Lily was the brightest witch in her year and quite good at charms (her best subject).

It was currently the holiday's and Lily was staying with her family in their house. Her friends were currently vacationing somewhere and Lily was quite bored.

"Lily I don't want you going off to far, you can go. Oh I know why don't you take Derek with you he's a handsome fellow,"replied Mrs. Evans. Elizabeth Evans had dirty blonde wavy hair and the most beautiful green eyes that anyone has ever seen which she had passed onto her daughter. Gregory Evans on the other hand was tall with chestnut brown hair and blue-grey eyes. All of Lily's family were quite good-looking.

Well except Petunia she looked like a horse with blonde hair and was stick thin. She was currently dating a man named Vernon Dursley who was as big as a whale and then some.

"Yes he's handsome all right, he's also rude, conceited and oh mum please don't make me take him with me," cried Lily. Oh Derek was handsome with his brown hair wavy hair, tanned muscled skin, killer smile and deep blue eyes he was the most sought after boy in the whole town.

Lily being the unlucky girl she is happened to be the object of his unwanted affections and she continually tied to avoid him all costs."Oh all right, but don't wonder to far dear,"said Mrs Evans.

With that Lily was out the door. It was a beautiful day today thought Lily idly. She looked at the forest oh how she longed for adventure some excitement in her life as she opened up a book to the chapter she was up to. Her wish was answered but not in the form she wanted it to be. There standing in all his "glory" was Derek Banks.

"Lily darling why are you wasting your time reading when you could be doing more important things such as looking at me,"said Derek all to smugly. Lily's hand itched for her wand how she yearned to hex that stupid smirk of his arrogant face. Sadly she couldn't since she wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school but when she turned 17 she was allowed to.

"I'd rather look at Vernon Dursley then look at you,"replied Lily non to kindly. With that she huffed and turned around not before hearing Derek mutter Not for long you'll soon be mine. _As if_ Lily thought to herself.

While she was planning Derek's murder in her head she didn't realize she that she had unknowingly gone into the forest. _Oh Crap just what I needed, _was one of the many thoughts whizzing through Lily's mind.

At least she had brought her wand. As she had no sense of direction she had unknowingly kept going deeper and deeper into the forest. It was just her luck when it started to rain and it wasn't even a light drizzle either it was a downpour. She quickly pulled her hoodie over her head and looked for shelter. Lightning illuminated the sky and she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a castle. She hurried forward to it in hopes of finding shelter.

The castle looked like the kind of castle straight out from a horror film. With its tall dark turrets gloomy windows and some gargoyles here and there it was the picture of depressing as was the atmosphere around it.

Carefully Lily opened the gate and walked in. She knocked on the door three times. No one seemed to answer but the door opened on its own accord.

The castle's interior was just as depressing. There were no lights not even a fire going on. It was so cold. Lily started rubbing her arms it was too cold." Hello, Is anyone in here, Hello I just need a place to stay for the night. Is anybody home?"Shouted Lily into the nothingness. Lily was giving up hope when she suddenly heard something.

**Next chapter we get to meet James Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hey guys I'm kind of upset that I've only got one review! I'm not asking for a lot of reviews just at least more than one would be nice. Thanks to the person who reviewed!

**Chapter 3 "Brilliant Plan"**

"Padfoot, padfoot come back here, you mutt!We'll be seen"

"Oh come on Moony do you realise what this means? There's a girl in the castle! She's come to break the spell"

"Well if you don't keep that mouth of yours shut we'll be like this for eternity and it will be entirely your fault!"

Before 'Padfoot' had a chance to reply the girl's quavering voice floated up to them.

"Quick hide," said both of them in unison

Lily heard a faint rustling sound up ahead so being the curious witch she is she decided to investigate. She walked down hallways until she found a door. She hesitated but then opened it. It turned out it was some sort of living room. There was fireplace in which the fire crackling .In front of the fireplace there was a large comfortable looking red chair.

The carpet looked to be very expensive and there was a dining table as well. The walls were painted a dark rich red and the door seemed to be made of the finest wood. She walked over to the chair and she could no longer keep the feeling of sleep a bay and let it overcome her.

Two creatures of some sort came out from there hiding position. "Oh no Padfoot she's fallen asleep in Prongs's chair! He's going to be in a fit when he finds out. He probably going o murder us then the poor girl," whispered Moony at the point where he was hysterical.

"Relax Moony, like James will find out. He hardly comes out of his room. Merlin knows what he does in there probably sits on his fat lazy arse moping about as per usual and if by some sort of chance he does come out he would never kill us were his best mates and only source of entertainment around this place, he'd just severely injure us. As for the girl well James hasn't had a filling meal in a long time," replied Padfoot all to casually.

"Sirius Orion Black! Could you be serious for one moment in your miserable life?"Half shouted/whispered Moony.

"Hey I'm always Sirius, okay okay no need for you to look at me like that. Well prongs won't harm her she's a pretty little thing ain't she? Also we'll just calmly explain to him that if he could fall in love with her and vice versa then we'll all be human again!" explained Sirius excitedly.

"Padfoot, Moony! Are you in here? Where have you two gits been I've bloody been searching the whole castle for you two and it turns out you've been here all along whispering like bunch of ninny's about Merlin knows what" came a voice that seemed to be drawing nearer with each passing second.

Padfoot and Moony exchanged urgent terrified glances with each other.

"Quick hide her, get the blanket!"

"Oh so now your panicking what happened to your oh so brilliant plan?"

"Shut up you twit. Do you want to be dead meat?"

"Fine fine. He's drawing nearer!"

"Hurry up move her over there"

Then suddenly the door creaked open. They both stopped suddenly in their tracks each looking terrified then another and braced themselves for what was about to happen.

**AH I loved this chapter. Did you get my quote from dobby? The severely injure one? I just couldn't help but put that in there you gotta love Sirius3 and Remus3 Well next chapter we actually get to meet JAMES POTTER!AHHHHHHHHHHH:D:D Please Review You'd make my day if you did**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I know it's been ages I'm sorry! And thank you to that reviewer! this chapter's dedicated to you and to those followers i cant believe i have followers and a favourite:P okay okay that was pathetic but im just so excited! Okay okay enough with the dilly dallying on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter4: Prongs' Bad day**

Prongs _wWawas_ to say that he was officially having a bad day. First off he had awoken to the alarm blaring courtesy to his so called best mate _that git, _then he had gotten into the bath which was bloody freezing because _someone_ had used all the hot water and now those to idiots that were his best mates had gone off somewhere. To say he wasn't angry was an understatement he was furious!

He had been searching the castle for hours and finally, finally he had found them, whispering loudly to each other. He wandered about what, he called out to them but they paid no heed to what he said. As he drew nearer the whispers became more frantic. Deciding he would sneak up on them as they so deserved it, he was met with the sight of his two friends each looking terrified as the next.

He glanced at the both of them suspiciously. "What are you two doing here?" his voice dangerously quite. "What? Us?" Padfoot's voice was unusually high pitched._Odd. _Moony shot him a warning glance.

"What he meant to say was that we were here for some light reading over by the fire," said Moony his voice was calm but there was a tinge of fear to it. _Was it just him or were they acting weirder than ususal?_

That's when the most endearing aroma came to him. It smelt like strawberry and citrus. It smelt divine. He suddenly growled. For one that scent wasn't familiar, two it feminine. THERE WAS INTRUDER IN THE CASTLE.

Realisation dawned upon him as he looked at the both of them. "Who have you brought into the castle? Why wasn't I informed? NOBODY IS ALLOWED INTO THE CASTLE!," he yelled ferociously.

"Prongs she's just a girl"

"Now, Now Prongs lets think rationally about this"

"Prongs she could be the one to break the curse!"

All of their cries fell deaf to his ears as he followed the scent, leading him to a plain grey blanket that was moving up and down. He grabbed the blanket viciously and threw it off the sleeping form.

A girl was sleeping here, a girl! How dare she! Who did she think she was to sleep in his castle,_on his favourite chair_! With that he roughly shook her awake. To his astonishment the girls eyes flew open albeit sleepily, but that's not what surprised him. The sheer raw beauty of her was what surprised him. Gorgeous dark red hair cascaded down her back ending about the middle of her spine, smooth, creamy porcelain skin, with some freckles dusted her nose and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen blearily gazed upon him. He was dazed. He had been to angry before to take in how beautiful she was.

_Moony and Padfoot who? _What was a girl like that doing in a place like this? But suddenly he remembered what she was and what _he _was. He broke out of his trance and glared at her. All at once his anger came flooding back to him. He didn't care how pretty she was. She was in his castle! The outrage!

As he prepared to scare her out of her wits enough so to leave the castle and to never come back. Her bleary eyes seemed to focus on him and his friends and she let out an ear-splitting scream.

**Yay! I know this short and I know that I left you guys on a cliff-hanger again but it was all necessary to the plot. Was this chapter good? Bad? Please review and give me some helpful advice or some feedback. Reviews are like my ice cream and sprinkles! Don't forget to review and if you have any questions please feel free to ask oh and no flaming I can't stand that. Next chapter Lily's POV.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay Okay so I know Im a horrible updater and what not but schools been a drag and Ive had hardly anytime to update so don't worry I wont leave the stroy but My updates wil be just whenever and long sorry I just don't have any time :/ Anyways enough of my jibberjabbering On with the show!:)**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything **

**Chapter 3- Sleeping Beauty wakes up**

I turned on my side and snuggled in deeper into blanket I sighed content even though it was uncomfortable and the chairs arms rest was painfully digging into my back I was at peace.

I suddenly felt a big gush of wind on top of me and someone heavily breathing on me. I chose to ignore it and go back into my dream land but then i heard loud whispers and shouting and the breathing becoming heavier and heavier with each breath the being took.

I slowly opened my eyes and the memories came crashing back at once I was in a castle! Okay Lily come down relax deep breaths. I let my vision clear and that was when I saw the most repulsive creatures I'd ever laid my eyes upon. To the right was a black, shaggy, rickety sort of half man half dog. His fur was matted and scars seemed to be going up and down his body. Its teeth were crooked and yellow with a long slimy tongue sticking out of its chapped and rotten mouth. He stood with what appeared human legs and a tail waved pathetically behind him. The only thing that seemed decent about the perculiar creature were its eyes they seemed almost human. They were a storming grey,blue.

To his left there was a sandy scarred wolf –man. He too had scars covering him in particular his face. His fur seemed to be falling out leaving a pink patch of skin behind. The wolf like creature also stood on what seemed human legs which were covered in scales for some odd reason. He had soft amber eyes which were filled with caution and fear.

But the most fearsome and ugliest of them all was the one in front of them. He towered over them both with stormy hazel eyes that just oozed anger. His face seemed to be burned of half of it was human and that was the part that had been burned. His skin seemed to be peeling off ever so slowly. On his human side of his face there was a massive scar starting from his foreahd all the was to his lips. The other side of his face was covered in white fur with what seemed like brownish yellow patches on it. His arms were big and strong also covered in fur and his fingernails were claws. He had two antlers that were poking out of his head and they seemed like they were about to fall off with one of them bent at an odd angle. Hi legs were that of a deer or a stag but somehow they were standing up right like a humans. They too fur covered in scales similar to that of a snakes.

The one with the hazel eyes winced as she screamed as did the other too behind him. I quickly got up from the chair and walked backwards pulling out my trusty wand in the process. The creatures all stared at me for a moment when the leader spoke in a none to gentle voice. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?", he all but shouted at me .Anger flared in me. How dare he shout at me like that? I even asked if there was anyone in the castle or not. It wasn't her fault that he was deaf. "It was raining outside and I decided to take refuge in the castle"I spoke with anger also clearly evident in my voice.

"So you decided to trespass on my property then?"

"I wouldn't call it trespassing if there was no one on the castle when I asked!"

"How dare you shout at me like that! Do you even know who I am?"

"I can shout at you all I want since you're the one who instigated it. If you want me out of your damn castle Im leaving anyway goodbye"

I turned around preparing to leave when I felt a vice like grip on my arm.I tried to shake it off but it just got stronger. Ouch that was going to bruise for sure. I glared at the person who was holding my arm and lo and behold what do you know? It was Mister Over inflated ego himself.

"You're not leaving anywhere; you trespassed on my property and now you're going to stay here as my prisoner forever!" He growled at me hazel eyes and all flashing at me. Before I could open my mouth to retort he yanked my arm taking my wand out of my hand (Hey!) and all but dragged me kicking and screaming to wherever he was taking me. I think he got sick of all the kicking and screaming so he threw me on top of his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and muffled my protests with a flick of MY wand! Now I was really mad. So I started kicking and screaming, hitting him in the chest all with a whole new vigor. He it seemed unfazed. Great just great was I really that much of a weakling? We arrived at the stop and it was a dungeon. I really was having bad day. He looked me directly in the eye. Gosh they were some beautiful eyes they were hazel with gold flecks in them. Okay Lily stop enough with eyes, remember who this brute really was.

"You'll stay here for the duration of your stay here, oh that's right FOREVER, "and with that he cackled and walked off. The dungeon door closed behind him and I was left by myself. I'm never going to see my family again. I flung myself on the haystack and started balling my eyes out until I once again drifted off into a fitfull slumber.

**Well there you have it folks! It's almost a thousand words I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I think this ones the longest yet! To those are still reading my story would you please review, I'll try to make frequent updates but I have a feeling I'll try and fail. Alas though I will try. Haha I've always wanted to use alas sounds so Shakespearean don't you think?:P Any who Please review, it would make my day. Thank you to all those people who have favourite, reviewed and put this story on your alert list. **


End file.
